wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XX
Nazajutrz tedy około południa otworzyły się przed nami drzwi obszernego, pełnego najwytworniejszego zbytku mieszkania Zeni. Wybiegła naprzeciwko nas z otwartymi rękami, śmiejąca się, uradowana, ustrojona w śliczny niebieski szlafroczek, z białą koronką narzuconą na włosy. Mimo woli pomyślałam, że przy tym jej wykwintnym stroju i całym bogatym przybraniu salonu ciemne nasze wełniane suknie dziwnie wyglądać musiały. Ta myśl moja odbiła się także w oczach Zeni; obrzuciła wejrzeniem ubranie siostry i westchnęła; Emilka spostrzegła to i uśmiechnęła się: — Kochana Zeniu — rzekła wesoło — na dowód, że cię kocham i nie gardzę twymi darami, proszę cię, abyś mi sprawiła parę ładnych sukien, w których bym do ciebie przychodziła, bo w tej mojej ulubionej sukience wyglądam w twoim mieszkaniu jak pokrzywa pomiędzy kwiatami. Zenia, z właściwą sobie ruchliwością wrażeń, rozśmiała się w głos z tej uwagi siostry. — Moja droga! — zawołała — gdyby tu był jaki salonowiec, nie omieszkałby ci powiedzieć, że wyglądasz jak wonny fiołek pomiędzy dumnymi różami. Nagle spoważniała znowu i dodała: — Co tam o sukniach mówić! to rzecz najmniejsza! Przyznam ci się, żem dziś z twego powodu całą noc nie spała i na wszystko to, co mi wczoraj powiedziałaś, wymyśliłam taką odpowiedź, że już chyba nie zwyciężysz mię tym razem. . . Mówiąc to wprowadziła nas do ślicznego gabinetu i posadziła na sofce, wybitej amarantową materią. Sama usiadła przy nas na fotelu i mówiła dalej: — Moja Emilciu, wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś o twoich zamiarach i postanowieniach, jest bardzo piękne i wzruszyło taką nawet jak ja wietrznicę. Ale zapomniałaś, siostrzyczko, o jednej rzeczy, oto o tym, że mieszkając przy mnie, daleko łatwiej za mąż wyjść możesz... Wyrzekłszy to Zenia, tryumfująco, figlarnie spojrzała na siostrę. — Ważny argument — ze smutnym nieco uśmiechem odrzekła Emilka. — Nieprawdaż? — zawołała Zenia, cała przejęta swoim pomysłem — będę cię póty stroiła, woziła, pokazywała, aż zrobisz dobrą partię! Mam mnóstwo stosunków we wszystkich stronach świata i pomiędzy licznymi mymi znajomymi znajdzie się niezawodnie ktoś, co cię uczyni szczęśliwą i bogatą kobietą! — Wątpię — odpowiedziała Emilka — zapominasz, że pomiędzy twymi znajomymi nie ma zapewne młodych ludzi, którzy by się żenili z ubogimi i nieładnymi pannami... Zenia zaczynała się już gniewać. — Wmówiłaś tylko w siebie, że jesteś nieładną — odrzekła — masz owszem piękne oczy i zgrabną figurkę; gdybyś ubrała się jak należy i była więcej ożywioną, mogłabyś się bardzo podobać... — Spodziewam się, że nie powiesz, abym równie wmówiła w siebie, że nie mam majątku — broniła się Emilka na wpół ze śmiechem, na wpół z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. — I cóż stąd? — wołała Zenia zrywając się z fotelu i według swego dawnego zwyczaju biegając po pokoju — małoż to bogatych i młodych ludzi żeni się z ubogimi pannami? Tu zaczęła wyliczać imiona wszystkich ubogich panien, które zrobiły, jak się wyrażała, dobre partie. — Słuchaj, Zeniu — ozwała się Emilka bardzo poważnie — a czy nie przypuszczasz, że ja nie pokochałabym może nikogo, a przez samo wyrachowanie nigdybym za mąż nie poszła? Zenia zatrzymała się na środku pokoju zmieszana nieco. — Ależ zawsze... — wymówiła jąkając się — miałabyś położenie w świecie... stanowisko... — I chciałabyś naprawdę, abym dla stanowiska wyszła za mąż bez miłości? Zenia drgnęła na ten ostatni wyraz. — Bez miłości... bez miłości... — powtórzyła parę razy — Tak, ty możesz jeszcze marzyć o miłości... Wzniosła w górę oczy, jak zawsze, gdy była czymś przejętą lub wzruszoną, i stała przez chwilę na środku pokoju, pogrążona w rodzaju niemego uniesienia. — Miłość — mówiła po chwili splatając ręce przed sobą i przyciskając je do piersi — o! moje drogie, powiedzcie mi, gdzie się znajduje na ziemi ten kwiat zaczarowany, bom ja go nie widziała nigdy, a jeśli widziałam, to nigdy nie dostrzegłam. Pokażcie mi go, a pójdę ku niemu przez głogi i ciernie. Pokrwawionymi stopami i z gorejącym sercem! Miłość! jakiż wyraz wymówiłaś, Emilko! dlaczego dźwiękiem jego zbudziłaś drzemiącą strunę mojej duszy? O, masz słuszność! dla miłości można wyrzec się bogactwa i wszystkich powabów życia, można wyrzec się nawet samego życia. O, kochać i być kochaną chwilę.. . chwilę tylko zaznać tego niebiańskiego szczęścia, a potem... umrzeć! Wymówiła to wszystko z wielkim zapałem, policzki jej rozpłomieniły się, rozgorzały oczy. Skończywszy opuściła twarz na obie dłonie i parę westchnień wydobyło się z jej piersi. Na to szczególne uniesienie młodej kobiety patrzyłam ze zdumieniem i smutkiem zarazem. Ostatni wyraz szczególniej posępnym wymówiony tonem dziwnie brzmiał w jej purpurowych ustach i sprzeczał się ze świeżością i zdrowiem jej postaci. Nagle Zenia opuściła ręce i ukazała nam twarz śmiejącą się i rozpromienioną. Poskoczyła do Emilki i zawołała: — Tak, tak, ty musisz wyjść za mąż! Znajdzie się sposób na wszystko! dam ci posag z majątku Michała... Emilka zarumieniła się. — Moja Zeniu — rzekła — nie zastanowiłaś się nad tym, co powiedziałaś. Alboż masz prawo rozporządzać funduszem twego męża? Alboż ja bym cokolwiek przyjęła od szwagra, który i tak nie wziął za tobą żadnego posagu? Zenia znowu była pobitą. — No — rzekła rzucając się na fotel — jesteś, jak widzę, uparta, a przy tym tak rozsądna, że zawsze zwyciężyć mię umiesz. Nie mogę jednak pogodzić się z myślą, abyś została starą panną i przez cale życie kleiła pudełka. Emilka przysunęła się do niej i po swojemu, to jest z cicha i łagodnie, zaczęła ją przekonywać, iż przyszłość, jaka ją czeka, nie jest tak straszna, jak by się na pozór wydawać mogło, i że zresztą jest ona już do niej zupełnie przygotowaną. Zenia sprzeczała się, niecierpliwiła, całowała siostrę, odwracała się od niej z gniewem, nareszcie umilkła i słuchała słów Emilki, tak jak wczoraj powtarzając: — Nie pojmuję! Nie pojmuję! To znowu wstrząsając głową z namysłem i mówiąc do siebie: — Kto wie, może zresztą i pojmuję! może to i lepsze? W czasie tej rozmowy dwóch sióstr, nie odzywałam się ani słowa, nie mogłam wbrew memu przekonaniu popierać Zeni, a stawać po stronie Emilii, nie chciałam odbierać jej samodzielności i wywierać wpływu na jej zdanie i postanowienie. Nie biorąc więc żadnego udziału w rozmowie, rozglądałam się po pokoju. Był to bardzo ładny gabinet, jak zwyczajnie wszystkie gabinety młodych i światowych kobiet, błyszczący od zwierciadeł i napełniony mnóstwem kosztownych fraszek. Jeden wszakże przedmiot zwrócił wyłączną moją uwagę. Niedaleko kozetki, na której siedziałam, pod oknem stało wykwintne damskie biurko z różanego drzewa, a na nim leżały papiery różnych kształtów, całkiem zapisane, wpółzapisane, złożone w kształt zeszytów lub tu i owdzie porozrzucane w osobnych, powiewnych ćwiartkach. Z boku zaś były trzy spore książki, oprawione w błękitny i pąsowy aksamit; ta, która leżała na wierzchu, miała na okładce złotymi literami wyryty napis francuski: Poésie. Przypatrywałam się z dala tym papierom i książkom z zajęciem i uważałam, że pojedyncze ćwiartki, rozrzucone na biurku, zapisane były to wierszami, to po prostu drobnym pismem, w wielu miejscach przekreślanym i poprawianym. Zenia, lubo zajęta rozmową z siostrą, spostrzegła znać, że zwracam uwagę na jej biurko, zarumieniła się mocno i rzekła do mnie z pośpiechem: — Uważam, Wacławo, że zaciekawia cię moje biurko i ta mnogość papierów, jaką na nim widzisz. Otóż powiem ci, że w chwilach wolnych zajmuję się bardzo literaturą i wypisuję sobie z książek różne ustępy i poezje, które mi najwięcej przypadają do smaku. Ze wzmożonego jej rumieńca i niepewnego głosu poznałam, że mówiła nieprawdę. Zaczęła znowu rozmawiać z siostrą, ale co chwilę rzucała przelotne spojrzenie na mnie i na biurko — wyraźnie miała chęć jakąś, którą wahała się objawić. Nareszcie zarumieniła się znowu i zwróciła do mnie. — Może chcesz przejrzeć te książki oprawne w aksamit — rzekła — proszę cię, abyś robiła u mnie wszystko, co ci się podoba. W książkach tych znajdziesz wyjątki z rozmaitych romansów i poezji... I znowu najniezawodniej mówiła nieprawdę. Korzystając z pozwolenia wzięłam do ręki książkę z napisem Poésie i zobaczyłam, że druga miała tytuł Reveries, a trzecia Larmes. Zaledwie jednak zdołałam odwrócić okładkę i rzucić okiem na pierwszą stronicę, Zenia porwała się z twarzą zapłonioną jak szkarłat i wyrwała mi książkę z ręki. Potem stanęła na środku pokoju i twarz nią sobie zakryła. — Co to się znaczy, Zeniu? — spytała Emilka, zdziwiona postępkiem Zeni i nagłym, a tak silnym jej rumieńcem. — Nic, nic — odpowiedziała Zenia ochłonąwszy nieco i podniosła twarz oblaną w tej chwili marzącym wyrazem — obawa mię jakaś zdjęła i wstyd, gdy zobaczyłam, że Wacława przeglądać ma te pisma. Przystąpiła do mnie z uśmiechem i wilgotnymi oczami. — Weź, weź tę książkę — rzekła — przeczytaj ją, a potem powiesz mi, jak ci się podoba to, co w niej znajdziesz. Powiesz mi, czy zrozumiałaś serce, które nakreśliło na tych stronicach marzenia swe podniebne, zawiedzione nadzieje, tęsknoty swe do miłości i... Powiesz mi, czy istota, która to pisała, może jeszcze spodziewać się czegokolwiek na ziemi? Czy rozkwitnie dla niej cudowne kwiecie szczęścia i miłości, czy już tylko przyjdzie jej życie całe tęsknić po przeczutym a nie zaznanym raju? Rzekłszy to oddała mi książki i kryjąc twarz w dłonie odbiegła do siostry, z którą znowu rozmawiać zaczęła, od czasu do czasu rzucając na mnie przelotne wejrzenia. Któż by się po tym wszystkim nie domyślił, że owe p o e z j e, m a r z e n i a i ł z y były własnymi utworami Zeni. Z prawdziwą ciekawością otworzyłam najpierw książkę "Łez" i rzuciłam okiem na pierwszą lepszą stronicę. Pierwsze wyrazy, które przeczytałam, były następne: ''Kędy spojrzę, wszędy rozkwitają kwiaty żałoby, kędy stąpię, wokoło mnie rozkłada się pustynia. Żałobne kwiecie i puste wydmy, zroszone łzami mymi. Jestem tak młoda, a już tyle płakałam, że oczy mi zagasły i zwiędły mi lica. '' Przeczytawszy to, podniosłam wzrok i nie mogłam wstrzymać się od uśmiechu, patrząc na kwitnącą świeżość twarzy i pełne połysku oczy autorki tych wyrazów. Przerzuciłam parę stronic i wzrok mój spotkał się z następującym ustępem: ''On mię nie rozumie. Daremnie wpatruję się w twarz jego, aby znaleźć na niej odbłyski bratniej duszy... nie znajduję ich; chłód śmiertelny przeszywa serce moje, o losy, losy! cóźeście ze mną uczyniły? Mamże na wzór tych nieszczęsnych niewiast, o których pisali wieszcze natchnieni, cierpieć bez ulgi i umierać młodo? Tak, umrę nie rozumiana przez nikogo, nie zaznawszy szczęścia, złamana pod krzyżem, włożonym na me młode barki! Któż na mogile mojej zapłacze? Czyja łza zrosi murawę, co zazieleni się na mym grobie? Kto pośle ku mnie westchnienie wtedy, gdy dusza moja zawiśnie pod błękitnymi obłokami na drżącym, bladym promieniu księżyca? '' ''Nikt, nikt! '' ''O, czemuż nie umarłam w kolebce! wtedy matka moja zapłakałaby nade mną! '' Podniosłam znowu wzrok na Zenię, ale nie miałam już do uśmiechu ochoty; bo, lubo niebieska materia jej szlafroczka nie była wcale podobną do ciężkiego krzyża, włożonego na barki, ani błyszczący jej gabinet do grobu niczyimi nie zroszonego łzami, to jednak w tym rozmarzeniu się młodej kobiety była bolesna jakaś strona. Zenia przestała w tej chwili rozmawiać z Emilką i wsparłszy skroń na różowych palcach, zamyślone oczy utkwiła w środkowy rysunek sufitu. Nie wyglądała zaprawdę na kobietę o wyschłym od cierpień licu i gotującą się do spoczynku w grobie, ale po raz pierwszy, gdy siedziała w tej postawie, spostrzegłam w jej oczach pewien wyraz znużenia i istotnej tęsknoty. Wzięłam do ręki książkę "Marzeń" i odkryłam ją na karcie noszącej tytuł: "Nieznany". Pod tytułem była wyrysowana ołówkiem piękna głowa młodego bardzo mężczyzny, o długich, gęstych włosach, ściągłej marzącej twarzy i wielkich południowych oczach. Można było w niej poznać naprędce naszkicowany portret jakiegoś Włocha. U dołu portretu napisane były te słowa: ''Gdzie jesteś ty, który raz tylko jeden ukazałeś się moim oczom i zniknąłeś jak piękne senne zjawisko? Źrenice moje odbiły cię w sobie i obraz twój przegląda się już w nich wiecznie jak słońce w kryształowej wód szybie! Na czole twym srebrne światło gwiazd obrało swe mieszkanie; włosy twe to snopy księżycowych promieni, osypanych pomrokiem nocy; oczy twoje wzięły żar z nieba, pod którym się urodziłeś, napełnione nim płoną jak dwa słońca. '' ''Żegnam cię, nieznany, wymarzony! Spojrzenia nasze raz tylko spotkały się z sobą, a dusze nasze bratnie zrozumiały się i ukochały! Nie szukałeś mię więcej, boś wiedział, że nie należę już do świata i że miłość i szczęście nie dla mnie biednej! Ja także nie szukałam cię i odjeżdżam z obrazem twoim na dnie duszy! '' ''Kiedy, po wielu leciech, wspomnisz o mnie, poślij westchnienie twe do innych światów, w których wkrótce przebywać będę! '' Pod wyrazami tymi, u spodu karty, wyrysowana była woda wzburzona, a na niej dwie łódki, płynące każda w inną stronę. Na jednej z nich stał ten sam mężczyzna, którego portret był w górze, druga wiozła trumnę, przykrytą całunem, a na trumnie był napis: "Zenona". Na innej kartce był wierszyk pt. "Na balu". Zenia opowiadała w nim, że złotowłosy młodzieniec dał jej na początku zabawy różę białą. "Co znaczy ten kwiat?" — spytała. "Czystą miłość" — odparł młodzieniec. Nim bal się skończył, z białej róży wszystkie listki odpadły co do jednego, złotowłosy młodzieniec odszedł smutny mówiąc: "Wraz z różą tą umarło szczęście moje! " I nigdy więcej już go nie ujrzała, bo w dwa tygodnie potem ożenił się z bogatą panną. Rysunkiem do tego wierszyka była róża, którą zawieszony w powietrzu Kupidynek z figlarnym oskubywał uśmiechem. Był tam jeszcze wiersz do księżyca, oda do miłości, medytacje nad marnościami rzeczy ziemskich, westchnienia do nieznanego szczęścia i ponure marzenia o grobie; a wszędzie rysunki przedstawiały to sklepienie niebios z księżycem i gwiazdami, to cmentarze, to Kupidynów i kwiaty, to nareszcie rozkochane pary, siedzące w pasterskich ubiorach pod cieniem drzew rozłożystych. Na jednej stronicy był wielkimi literami wypisany jeden tylko wyraz: "Nudzę się! ", a po nim kilka rozpacznych wykrzykników. Na drugiej stało kilka znaków zapytania, wypisanych widocznie niecierpliwą ręką. O co pytała, czego szukała myśl młodej kobiety w czasie, gdy ręka jej stawiała na białej karcie te nieme, drżące znaki pytania? Gdzie indziej Zenia narysowała twarz swego męża i podpisała u spodu: "Poczciwy, dobry Michaś". Czułaż wtedy, że jej dobrze i miło z człowiekiem, z którym żyła? Ale o kilka kartek dalej były dwa serca gorejące i strzałą ognistą przeszyte, a pod nimi napisy: "Nieznany i Zenona". Na ostatniej nareszcie stronicy książki był wierszyk pt. "Nad trumną mego dziecięcia", śliczny, pełen czucia i prawdziwego smutku. W wierszu matki, bolejącej nad śmiercią swego dziecka, rysunku nie było, tylko parę plamek żółtawych, widocznie pochodzących od łez, które na papier upadły. Wprzódy już wiedziałam o tym, że Zenia miała dziecię, które umarło w kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu, na rok przed powrotem jej do kraju. Z krótkiego wierszyka, zawartego w księdze "Łez", dowiedziałam się, że Zenia namiętnie kochała swe dziecko i długo nie mogła o nim zapomnieć. Wszystkie te trzy księgi tworzyły istny chaos uczuć prawdziwych i fałszywych, marzycielstwa bujającego w obłokach i istotnych pragnień serca. Główne jednak tło ich stanowiło pewne znużenie moralne obok niesłychanie rozigranej wyobraźni i odzywających się tu i owdzie poczciwych porywów dobrej w gruncie natury. "Poczciwy Michaś" i gorejące serce "nieznanego", napuszona i wodnista oda do miłości i śliczny wiersz na śmierć ukochanego dziecka, trumny pozakrywane całunami, kwiaty oskubywane przez Kupidynów, wspomnienia tryumfów balowych, znaki zapytania, wykrzyki znudzenia, piękne i prawdziwie serdeczne słowa, rzucone tu i owdzie, i tuż przy nich zaraz mgliste obrazy jakiegoś nieznanego raju i skargi niezrozumianej istoty: wszystko to stało obok siebie w dziwacznym połączeniu, zza którego widniał rozstrój duszy, nie mogącej dojść do samopoznania, błąkanie się umysłu, nie zajętego niczym, a upojonego narkotykiem świata, ślepe rzucanie się serca, które czuło, że straciło coś pięknego, ale nie wiedząc kędy by odszukać pociechy wydawało zbyt głośne jęki, i omijając istotną przyczynę cierpienia, skarżyło się na urojone męczarnie i stawiało przed sobą jako jedyną nadzieję trumnę, przykrytą całunem, której w istocie lękało się śmiertelnie, lub trofea balowe, które również śmiertelnie nudzić je poczynały. Gdy tak rozmyślałam trzymając na kolanach "Poezje", "Marzenia" i "Łzy" Zeni, o kilka kroków przede mną, pomiędzy fałdami zasłony osłaniającej drzwi prowadzące z gabinetu do sąsiedniego salonu, ukazała się duża męska ręka, nieco czerwona i z grubymi palcami. Zdawało się, że ręka ta z nieśmiałością uchylała firankę, a zarazem ozwał się za firanką męski głos, miękki i sympatyczny: — Czy mogę wejść? Zenia w stronę drzwi zwróciła swą ustrojoną główkę i zawołała wesoło: — Proszę! Wtedy firanka rozchyliła się zupełnie i na progu ukazała się potężna o szerokich ramionach, postać Michała. Lubo w gabinecie było nas trzy osoby, bladobłękitne, okrągłe, jak dawniej dobroduszne i poczciwe i jak dawniej też nieco zadziwione i omglone oczy gospodarza domu spoczęły przez chwilę na jednej tylko Zeni. Wątpię, czy spostrzegł nawet, że był tam ktokolwiek prócz niej, bo patrzył tylko na nią i zdawało się, że blask świeżości i wdzięku młodej kobiety odbił się na jego twarzy, tak uśmiechnął się radośnie. Zenia, nie ruszając się z miejsca, wyciągnęła do niego rękę i wyrzekła z uśmiechem: — Michasiu! mamy gości! Pan Michał jeszcze nie spojrzał na nas, tylko szybko i z ruchem, który niekoniecznie mógł nazwać się zgrabnym, zbliżył się do żony i kilka pocałunków wycisnął na podanej sobie rączce. — Michasiu! mamy gości! — powtórnie upomniała go żona; tym razem już było trochę niecierpliwości w jej głosie. — A, przepraszam, przepraszam! — zawołał z pomieszaniem odwracając się do nas. — Co widzę? Panna Emilia i panna Wacława! Ach! tak, żona moja mówiła mi wczoraj, że panie przyrzekłyście dzisiejszy dzień z nami przepędzić! Jakże dawno nie widziałem się z paniami! jakże się panie mają? Mówiąc to chwycił się obu rękoma za poręcz fotelu, potem poprawił sobie nimi krawat, który i bez tego w należytym zostawał porządku, potem schował je do kieszeni, i tak na chwilę wstrzymawszy poruszenia drogocennych organów pracy człowieczej, popatrzył na nas przez parę sekund w milczeniu. Po czym, jakby nagłą a serdeczną powodowany myślą, zbliżył się i pocałował nas obie w ręce, a gdy witałyśmy go wzajemnie przychylnymi wyrazami, ukłonił się nam kilka razy i usiadł, fotel swój przysunąwszy najprzód do fotelu swojej żony, jak można było najbliżej. Mimo woli rzuciłam okiem na księgę "Marzeń", która leżała przede mną, otwarta na stronicy, przyozdobionej portretem pięknego Włocha, i pomyślałam, że zaprawdę powierzchowność nieznanego musiała wiele zyskiwać na sąsiedztwie z panem Michałem. Gdy podniosłam oczy, zobaczyłam twarz Zeni z naiwnym niemal uśmiechem zwróconą ku mężowi. Położyła rączkę na jego ramieniu i rzekła swoim dźwięcznym, pieszczotliwym nieco głosem: — W samą porę przyszedłeś tu, Michasiu... Michał błysnął rozradowanymi oczami i dwa razy pocałował rączkę na jego ramieniu opartą, przy czym własna jego ręka nie zaniedbała uczynić kilku koniecznych poruszeń. — Przyszedłeś w samą porę — ciągnęła Zenia — potrzebuję twojej pomocy i wzywam cię, abyś rozstrzygnął sprzeczkę pomiędzy mną a Emilką... Tu do reszty rozradowany Michał przerwał mówiącej pocałunkiem w rękę. — Ale dość już tego! Jeżeli mi tak ciągle będziesz przeszkadzał, nigdy nie skończę mówić! — zawołała Zenia z pół figlarnym, pół kapryśnym nadąsaniem. — Nie będę już, nie będę, mój aniołku — wymówił Michał wpół uradowany, wpół przestraszony jej lekkim gniewem. — Michasiu! — rzekła Zenia, lekko uderzając nóżką w posadzkę — ileż razy prosiłam cię, aby mię nie nazywał aniołkiem. To parafiaństwo! — Nie będę, już nie będę! mój anioł... ma chere amie— szybko poprawił się małżonek. — Otóż to! Teraz używasz francuskiego wyrazu, chociaż nie mówisz po francusku. I to śmieszność także! I z minką niecierpliwości cofnęła rękę z ramienia męża i odwróciła się od niego z zadąsaną twarzyczką. Michał na dobre już przestraszony i zmartwiony pochwycił rękę jej, zanim jeszcze spoczęła na sukni, i całując ją mówił z prawdziwą skruchą: — Przepraszam cię, mój anioł... ma che... moja droga Zeniu... przepraszam cię. . . — Tak, to dobrze! prosiłam cię, abyś nie nazywał mię nigdy inaczej jak Zenią i nie dawał mi żadnych innych przezwisk... Teraz przystępuję do rzeczy... i nie przeszkadzajże mi już tylko... I rozpogodzoną znowu twarz zwróciwszy do męża, z wielkim przejęciem się i z cechującą ją żywością i zapałem zaczęła mu opowiadać o tym, co przyrzekła Emilce; że ona odrzuciła jej ofiarę; o nadziejach wydania ją za mąż, gdyby zamieszkała u niej; o tym, że Emilka jest przygotowana na zostanie starą panną i na klejenie przez całe życie pudełek albo oprawianie książek. Michał słuchał ją z wielkim skupieniem ducha, połykał wyrazy i znać było, że zastanawiał się głęboko, bo spuścił głowę, wpatrzył się w posadzkę, a ręce jego przestały szukać w przestworzu punktu oparcia i spokojnie spoczęły na kolanach. — Wzywam cię, kochany Michasiu — kończyła Zenia, której w czasie opowiadania łzy nabiegły do oczu — wzywam cię, abyś był sędzią pomiędzy mną a Emilką. Jesteś mężczyzną, a zatem więcej masz od nas praktycznego doświadczenia; a chociaż gderzę na ciebie czasem, ufam jednak twemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi! Powiedz więc, kto tu ma słuszność: ja czy Emilka? i czy dobrze jest z jej strony, że nie chcąc zamieszkać ze mną wyrzekła się nadziei stosownego wyjścia za mąż, a skazuje się na staropanieństwo i wieczyste klejenie pudełek? ... Michał milczał dobre parę minut, parę razy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zenię, potem spuścił ją znowu i zsunął brwi, jakby pod wpływem namysłu, potem podniósł na żonę wzrok prawie nieśmiały i zapytał: — Więc chcesz wiedzieć moje zdanie? — A naturalnie! — zawołała Zenia wzruszając ramionami — inaczej nie pytałabym się o nie! Michał milczał jeszcze trochę, znowu parę razy spojrzał na żonę, a potem jeszcze raz spytał: — Więc chcesz, abym ci objawił moje zdanie, moja droga Zeniu? Widocznie odbywała się w nim walka. — Jakiś ty śmieszny! — odpowiedziała młoda kobieta, znowu lekko nadąsana — czyliż obawiasz się powiedzieć, co myślisz? — Nie, nie... — podchwycił Michał — tylko, że widzisz, mój anioł... moja Zeniu, że ja myślę trochę inaczej niż ty... Zenia spojrzała na niego zdziwionymi oczami, ale zarazem dotknęła znowu jego ramienia i łagodnie rzekła: — Więc powiedz nam, jak myślisz. Natenczas Michał pocałował ją znowu w rękę i rzekł: — A więc nie gniewaj się, moja droga Zeniu, że powiem trochę inaczej, niż ty mówiłaś! Mówiąc to, niespokojnym wzrokiem ścigał wyraz twarzy Zeni, niby obawiając się ujrzeć na niej rozgniewanie. Ale Zenia, zamiast gniewać się, z zajęciem i oczekiwaniem patrzyła na niego. Do najwyższego już stopnia ośmielony tym Michał podniósł zupełnie głowę i zaczął mówić: — Otóż ze wszystkiego, com słyszał, uważałem, że panna Emilia życzy sobie prowadzić niezależne życie i mieć jakieś wyłączne zatrudnienie, które by jej było pożytecznym i przyjemnym; a ty, droga Zeniu, pragniesz, aby zamieszkała z nami i prowadziła w taki sposób życie, w jaki my prowadzimy... Zdaje się, że o to idzie... Tu zwrócił się do Emilki i ciągnął dalej: — Otóż spodziewam się, że panna Emilia nie wątpi, że panie obie nie wątpicie, że panie wszystkie trzy nie wątpicie, iż dla mnie pobyt panny Emilii w naszym domu byłby bardzo przyjemnym i że szczerze bym pragnął, aby siostra mojej żony mieszkała z nami. Wszak panie nie wątpicie o tym? nieprawdaż? Bo gdybyście o tym wątpiły, byłoby to mi bardzo, bardzo przykro! Ostatnie wyrazy wymówił z taką niespokojnością w głosie, a oczy jego z tak poczciwym wyrazem patrzyły na Emilkę, że w istocie niepodobna było ani przypuszczać, ażeby mówił nieprawdę. Chórem więc upewniłyśmy go, że wierzymy w jego najlepsze względem Emilki chęci, i prosiłyśmy, aby mówił dalej. Rzucił spojrzenie na żonę i widząc, że patrzyła na niego łagodnie i z ciekawością, powiódł ręką po włosach, dotknął nią dzwonka stojącego na stole, poprawił krawat i znowu zaczął mówić: — Otóż to! chociaż bardzo bym pragnął, aby panna Emilia zamieszkała w naszym domu, ale skoro jej się zdaje, że inny sposób życia będzie dla niej korzytniejszym i przyjemniejszym, to znajduję... znajduję, że każdy człowiek ma prawo rozporządzać się sobą, jak mu się podoba, i urządzać sobie sposób życia, jak mu się wydaje najlepiej... nikt nie może wiedzieć, co drugiemu może być milsze i pożyteczniejsze... są różne wyobrażenia jak różne gusta... jeden lubi kolor błękitny, a drugi różowy... jeden myśli tak, a drugi inaczej, a każdy idzie za swoim wyobrażeniem i za swoim gustem. Mówił to wszystko z wielkim namysłem, a im dłużej mówił, tym więcej fizjonomia jego nabierała wyrazu pojętności i oczy się rozjaśniały. Po chwili zaczął znowu: — Co do tego, że panna Emilia życzy sobie pracować nad klejeniem pudełek i oprawianiem książek, nie widzę, co by w tym było złego. Każda praca dobrą jest, a są ludzie, którzy nie mogą żyć bez pracy... nudzą się bez pracy i próżniactwo męczy ich więcej jak robota. Może panna Emilia do takich ludzi należy, wszak sama najlepiej musi o tym wiedzieć; a jeżeli należy do takich ludzi, to niech sobie i pracuje. Wszak ludzie i pudełek, i oprawy książek potrzebują, a zgrabne rączki kobiece jeszcze lepiej to zrobić potrafią jak ręce męskie. . . Przerwał sobie na chwilę i spojrzał znowu na żonę. Ale wyraz twarzy Zeni okazał mu się znać zniechęcającym do dalszego mówienia, bo wnet kończył mówić: — A co do tego, że panna Emilia, prowadząc sposób życia inny, niż my prowadzimy, i klejąc pudełka, za mąż pójść nie może, to wcale nie jestem tego zdania. Złoto, panie dobrodzieju, i w popiele świeci. Kto by się poznał na pannie Emilii i pokochał ją w salonach i na tańcach, ten pozna się na niej i pokocha ją w skromnym domku i nad klejeniem pudełek; a mnie się zdaje, że inaczej nie warto wychodzić za mąż, jak będąc dobrze poznaną i prawdziwie kochaną... inaczej lepiej jest wcale nie wychodzić za mąż... Oto jest moje zdanie. Powstał z fotelu i wyprostował się całą swą wysoką postacią. Twarz jego była już całkiem ożywiona, oczy rozjaśnione i rozsądne. — Co zaś do tego jeszcze — kończył — że panna Emilia może kiedykolwiek doświadczyć niedostatku, tego, dalibóg, nie będzie nigdy! Mój majątek jest majątkiem Zeni, a ja jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, jeśli ona używa go, jak się jej tylko podoba. Dopóki ja żyję, nikt z tych, których Zenia kocha, cierpieć nie będzie niedostatku; dom mój, szkatuła i serce otwarte zawsze dla tych, których Zenia kocha, a jeżeli ja umrę, majątek mój zostanie się dla Zeni i ona podzieli się nim z tymi, których kocha... Umilkł, oczy jego błyszczały wewnętrzną pogodą i poczciwym, gorącym uczuciem. W tej chwili nie był wcale brzydkim, owszem, miał w sobie pewną rzewną, prostą, nieledwie wzniosłą w swej prostocie piękność. Milczałyśmy wszystkie kilka sekund; Emilka pierwsza wyciągnęła do szwagra rękę i wzruszonym, z serca idącym głosem powiedziała prosto: — Dziękuję! Spojrzałam na Zenię. Patrzyła na męża zasmuconym wzrokiem, ale zza tego smutku widniało pewne zadowolenie, połączone z nie wiedzącą może o samej sobie czułością. — Więc wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie? — wyrzekła smutnym głosem — a, cóż robić? Niechaj więc niepoczciwa moja siostra żyje, jak jej się podoba, i klei sobie swoje pudełka; ale zarazem niech wie i o tym, że ma siostrę, która dzięki swemu poczciwemu Michasiowi w każdej chwili przybiec jej może z opieką i pomocą... To mówiąc powstała, zbliżyła się do męża, a położywszy obie ręce na jego ramionach, popatrzyła mu w twarz i wspiąwszy się na palce pocałowała go w czoło. Niebiański zachwyt rozpromienił twarz Michała. Silnym swym ramieniem objął szczupłą kibić żony i kilka razy pocałował ją w usta. Zwinna i gibka Zenia wysunęła się z jego uścisku a sięgnąwszy do kieszonki szlafroka, zawołała nagle: — Michasiu! zapomniałam mojej chusteczki w bawialnym salonie. Pójdź mi ją przynieś! Atletyczny Michał poskoczył z żywością szesnastoletniego chłopca i zniknął za zasłoną. Zenia wyciągnęła wskazujący palec w kierunku drzwi, którymi mąż jej wyszedł, i rzekła półgłosem do nas: — On taki zawsze: milczy, patrzy mi tylko w oczy, i jak ognia lęka się każdego mego niezadowolenia. Ale pomimo to jeśli nie podziela w czymkolwiek mego zdania, nigdy nie zamilczy, tylko zawsze powie mi swoje... wprzódy naturalnie ze dwadzieścia razy pocałowawszy mię w rękę! ... W tej chwili lokaj oznajmił podany obiad. Powstałam i składałam na biurku w aksamit oprawne książki. Wypadkiem księga "Marzeń" otworzyła się w moich ręku na karcie z portretem pana Michała i podpisem u dołu: "Poczciwy, dobry Michaś" Mimo woli pomyślałam, że kto wie, może piękny nieznany, z namiętną i zarazem uczciwą postacią, niezupełnie by zyskiwał na porównaniu z dobrze poznanym Michałem? Takim sposobem pobyt u nas Emilki został, pomimo oporu Zeni, stanowczo postanowionym, obie siostry uścisnęły się ze łzami w oczach, a Zenia znowu powtórzyła z cicha: — Kto wie? Może ja cię i rozumiem, Emilko! Potem długo nie odzyskała swej wesołości: przy stole i przy obiedzie siedziała zamyślona i usłyszałam, że parę razy westchnęła tajemnie. Coraz widoczniejszym stawał się dla mnie jakiś brak równowagi moralnej, psującej spokój tej młodej i powabnej kobiety. Otoczona wszystkim, co mogło życie czynić pięknym: miłością, przyjaźnią, bogactwem, nie czuła się jednak szczęśliwą. Zdawało się, że szukała wciąż czegoś w sobie i koło siebie, a nie znajdując popadała w zadumy, w czasie których błyszczące oczy jej zachodziły mglistą powłoką znużenia, twarz traciła wyraz błyskawicznego życia, jaki ją cechował, i niby w udręczeniu wewnętrznym opadała na dłoń drobną. Byłyżby to kaprysy rozpieszczonej szczęściem i powodzeniem istoty, czy skutek chorobliwego rozigrania się jej wyobraźni? Czy może dotkliwe poczucie jakiejś pustki w sercu i w życiu, której zapełnić nie mogły ani rozrywki i połyski, za którymi goniła tyle, ani nawet czułość męża, otaczająca ją tysiącem względów i serdecznych objawów? I dziwna rzecz! spomiędzy tych dwóch sióstr tak różnych doświadczających losów, Zenia, bogata, strojna, pełna życia, blasku i zewnętrznej ponęty, wydawała się mniej spokojną i zadowoloną od ubogiej, cichej i niepokaźnej Emilki. Spostrzeżenia te czyniłam w czasie poobiedniej z dwoma małżonkami rozmowy. Zenia, po wesołości porannej, wpadała w coraz częstsze zamyślenia, rumieńce znikały z jej policzków, chwilami zdawało się, że wszelka myśl w niej omdlała, bo opierała głowę na tylnej poręczy fotelu, przymykała oczy i tłumiła poziewanie lub westchnienia. Byłaż smutną czy znudzoną? Nie mogłam tego rozróżnić, ale za to wyraźnie dostrzegłam w niej tę zmienność humoru, która jest objawem niezadowolonej duszy, wynikiem pustego życia i rozigranej wyobraźni. Michał z doskonałym taktem towarzyskim, którego tak trudno było spodziewać się, sądząc z powierzchowności, podjął się w zastępstwie zamyślonej żony podsycania i ożywiania rozmowy, mówił wiele o zagranicznych krajach, w których przebywał wraz z żoną; uważałam, że uwagę jego zwracały daleko mniej miasta jak wsie i wszystko, co się wsi tyczyło. Nie mówił on wcale o objawach sztuk lub nauk, ale o uprawie roli w różnych stronach świata, o płodach rolnych i ich gatunkach, o ludnościach wiejskich i ich naturze. Parę razy mówiąc o tym wszystkim westchnął i zamyślił się na moment. Daru wymowy nie posiadał i owszem, wyrażał się z trudnością; znać było, że myśli powoli powstawały i niełatwo kombinowały się w jego głowie; czasem się jąkał, czasem używał gminnych wyrazów i prowincjonalizmów; z tym wszystkim jednak, gdy się rozgadał, mówił wcale przyjemnie i spostrzegłam, że nie tylko nie brakowało mu zdrowego rozsądku, ale że nawet sąd jego był bardzo trafny i sięgający głębiej w istotę rzeczy, o których mówił. Pod wieczór Zenia otrząsnęła się ze swych zadum i znowu się ożywiła. Pokazywała nam mieszkanie swoje, suknie, bogatą biżuterię, różne pamiątki z podróży przywiezione; śmiała się, opowiadała, rozmawiała; przebiegała salony, zasłane kobiercami, cicho jak myszka, lekko jak motylek; aż gdy zmrok zaczął zapadać i Michał oddalił się na moment, upadła na sofkę, objęła ramionami mnie i Emilkę i patrzyła nam z kolei w twarze. Nagle łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach, ukryła twarz na mojej piersi i wybuchnęła płaczem. Spojrzałyśmy po sobie z Emilką, pomieszane nieledwie. Co jej było? Miałażby w istocie doświadczać jakiegoś tajemnego a wielkiego cierpienia, które objawiało się w tak nagłych łzach i łkaniach? Nie wiem, dlaczego żadna z nas nie śmiała ust otworzyć, aby zapytać ją o to. Po krótkiej jednak chwili sama podniosła głowę z uśmiechem. — Przebaczcie mi, moje drogie — rzekła składając ręce — i nie trwóżcie się o mnie. Ot, sama nie wiem, czego zapłakałam, c'était plus fort que moi... — Ale cóż ci jest? co cię tak dręczy? — zawołała Emilka z trwogą obejmując siostrę. Zenia milczała chwilę, potem zerwała się i stanęła naprzeciw nas z rozpłomienionymi oczami. — Czy pamiętacie — wymówiła z cicha i śpiesznie — czy pamiętacie, jakem wam mówiła przed ślubem, że wcale nie czuję w sobie serca? Położyła rękę na piersi, podniosła oczy w górę i dodała: — Otóż teraz czuję je, czuję... — Zeniu — przerwała smutnie Emilka — spodziewam się, że kochasz swego męża? — O! on taki dobry, taki poczciwy, taki zacny! — przerwała Zenia z wielkim naciskiem prawdy i zapału w głosie. I dodała ciszej: — Ale on mnie nie rozumie... Była chwila przykrego dla nas wszystkich trzech milczenia. — Przepraszam cię, Zeniu — odezwałam się pierwsza — ale nie wiem dobrze, co jest w tobie takiego, czego twój mąż nie rozumie... Zenia zmieszała się trochę. — Ja pragnę miłości... — wyszeptała cichutko. — Alboż pan Michał cię nie kocha? — zagadnęła Emilka. — O, nadzwyczajnie! Miłość jego dla mnie nie tylko nie zmniejszyła się od czasu, jakeśmy się pobrali, ale wzrasta z dniem każdym; nie możecie nawet wyobrazić sobie, jaki on dla mnie dobry. — A więc ty go nie kochasz? — zagadnęłam z kolei. Zenia zrumieniła się szkarłatem, spuściła głowę i oczy i milczała. — Może spostrzegłaś w mężu twym coś, co ci nie pozwala zupełnie go szanować? — smutnie spytała Emilka. Zenia energicznie podniosła głowę. — O nie, nie! — zawołała — jak względem mnie, tak względem wszystkich, jest on najlepszym, najgodniejszym człowiekiem! . . . — A jednak te zalety wcale cię do niego nie zjednały. — I owszem — wymówiła Zenia po chwili namysłu — mam dla niego szczerą przyjaźń, wielką wdzięczność i tak się do niego przywiązałam, że ile razy rozstawaliśmy się na jeden dzień, nie mogłam sobie dać rady, tak mi było bez niego nudno i tęskno. — A jednak... — A jednak — przerwała mi Zenia — to uczucie, jakie powzięłam do Michała, jest tak spokojne, chłodne, powszednie, że wcale nie zaspokaja pragnień mego serca. Tęsknię do silnych wzruszeń, tych niezmiernych trwóg, radości i cierpień, jakie daje miłość, której nigdy nie doświadczyłam, ale o której tyle słyszałam, czytałam, którą przeczuwam. Widmo tej miłości gonię w gwarach i tłumach światowych, o nim śnię w chwilach samotnych; wyrzucam to sobie, a nie mogę się od tych rojeń obronić. Czuję się winną względem Michała, a jednak nie może być inaczej... to wszystko mię dręczy, spokoju nie daje, psuje humor i prędko do grobu mię sprowadzi. Ostatnie wyrazy ułagodziły nam znacznie przykre wrażenie, jakiego doznałyśmy przez wyznanie Zeni. Na wzmiankę o "grobie" nie mogłyśmy obie z Emilką powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Zenia nie spostrzegła tego. Wpatrzyła się w księżyc, który widniał za wielkimi szybami okien, a twarz jej okryła się znaczącym wyrazem. — Czy pamiętacie, ukochane moje — stłumionym mówiła głosem — czy pamiętacie tę dawną, dawną rozmowę naszą, w której pytałyście mię, co uczynię z moim sercem, jeśli wyjdę za mąż bez miłości? Odpowiedziałam wam, że zawieszę je na promieniu księżyca i żywić będę poezją, marzeniem, rosą i słanymi z dala westchnieniami bohaterskiego kochanka... Otóż, drogie moje, przekonałam się, że mówiłam jak dziecko... rosa i marzenia nie wystarczają biednemu sercu, drżącemu w przestworzu, a bohaterskich kochanków, którzy by z daleka chcieli tylko wzdychać... — Nie ma na świecie — odpowiedziałam z mimowolnym uśmiechem. — Nie ma — jak echo powtórzyła Zenia patrząc ciągle w księżyc. Z gniewem zacisnęła ręce i zawołała: — Ci mężczyźni są wszyscy tacy prozaiczni, materialni, zuchwali.. . Jak tylko pokażę któremu z nich moje serce, zawieszone na promieniu księżyca, zaraz okazują chęć ściągnięcia go na ziemię... Żaden nie umie marzyć, wzdychać, poświęcać się i cierpieć w milczeniu. . . — A ty, Zeniu, nie pozwolisz nikomu zdjąć swego serca z tego promienia i ściągnąć go na ziemię... nieprawdaż? — z pośpiechem pełnym niepokoju zawołała Emilka. Zenia potrząsnęła głową. — O, nikt go stamtąd nie zdejmie i nie ściągnie na ziemię. — Ja to uczynię, mój aniele — zabrzmiał za nami miękki i łagodny głos Michała. Zenia drgnęła i zwróciła wzrok z księżyca na twarz męża, który uśmiechał się wesoło i patrzył na nią z czułością. — Cóż to, Michasiu? — zawołała na wpół z wymówką, na wpół z trwogą — podsłuchujesz nasze rozmowy! — Bynajmniej — odparł Michał — zbliżając się do drzwi usłyszałem tylko ostatnie twoje wyrazy i naturalnie, jako twój prawy i kochający małżonek, wyraziłem chęć zabrania sobie serduszka, o którym mówiłaś... Rzekłszy to pocałował żonę w obie ręce i postawił przed nami trzy bombonierki, po które umyślnie chodził był do miasta. Potem zaczął żartować z Emilki pytając ją, czy którakolwiek z przyniesionych przez niego bombonierek nie jest dziełem jej rączek. Pomimo jednak wesołości Michała, z jaką rozmawiał z nami, miałam niby przebłysk pojęcia, że doskonale rozumiał on bolesny dla niego sens zawierający się w słowach Zeni, jakie usłyszał; że co więcej, rozmarzony i rozdrażniony stan duszy jego żony nie był mu wcale nieświadomym. Gdy wnieśli światło i mogłam lepiej przypatrzyć się twarzy Michała, dostrzegłam w niej pewne znaki, których nie widziałam wprzódy. W bladych zwykle jego źrenicach przesuwały się energiczne połyski, niby wspominki silnego wewnętrznego postanowienia. Gdy spoglądał na żonę, po łagodnych ustach jego przebiegał wyraz rzewności i smutku, a jednak rozmawiał ciągle, jeśli nie wymownie i dowcipnie, to jednak uprzejmie i rozsądnie, a z ciągłą niewzruszoną łagodnością i spokojem. Pojęłam wtedy do reszty, że Michał nie był wcale tak prostym i pospolitym człowiekiem, jakim się zrazu wydawał, i przypomniawszy sobie słowa, przed chwilą wyrzeczone przez niego, pomyślałam, iż bardzo być może, że to biedne serce rozpoetyzowanej i rozmarzonej kobiety, zawieszone przez nią na drżącym promyku księżyca, jemu się właśnie dostanie na zawsze. Po powrocie z odwiedzin moich u Zeni do domu znalazłam moją matkę tak zamyśloną i smutną, jak ją już dawno nie widziałam. Gdy witałam ją, rzekła ze źle tajoną goryczą: — Ślicznieś tam dziś wyglądać musiała w tej twojej wełnianej sukni, obok strojów Zeni i jej paradnych pokojów! Niestety! wyrazy te aż nadto zrozumiale wytłumaczyły mi zamyślenie i smutek mojej matki. Widmo przeszłości zajrzało jej znowu w oczy w postaci świetnej toalety Zeni, jej powozu i liberii. Pierwsze od czasu popadnięcia w ubóstwo spotkanie się ze zbytkiem i blaskiem rozbudziło na nowo w mojej matce żal po nich, uśpiony już przedtem nieco. Przez cały już wieczór matka moja była milcząca i zamyślona, a nazajutrz, gdym wychodziła na lekcje, zatrzymała mię na chwilę przy sobie i z wielką starannością zaczęła się wypytywać o przyjęcie, jakiego doświadczyłam od Zeni goszcząc w jej domu. — Bo widzisz, moja droga — dodała nie bez pewnego wahania — zdaje mi się, że spostrzegłam u Zeni, gdy tu była, pewną niestosowność obejścia się. Czy tylko ona nie lekceważy nami, żeśmy teraz... żeśmy teraz ubogie.... Przy ostatnim wyrazie widocznie połknęła łzę, której nie chciała mi pokazać. Z całą wymową, na jaką tylko zdobyć się mogłam, przekonywałam moją matkę, że omyliły ją spostrzeżenia na Zeni uczynione; że przeciwnie, była nam nadzwyczaj przyjazną, a dla mnie, jak nie może być więcej, wylaną i serdeczną. Słuchała mię, wzroku nie odrywając od ziemi. — Wszystko to być może — rzekła w końcu — nie chciałabym jednak, abyś bardzo się narzucała ze swą obecnością i przyjaźnią dawnej towarzyszce, od której teraz dzieli cię taka różnica majątku i towarzyskiego położenia. Bogaci ludzie, moje dziecko, myślą zwykle, że wielką łaskę wyświadczają uboższym od siebie, jeśli zachodzą z nimi w bliższe stosunki; a spodziewam się, że własna duma nie pozwoli ci takim kosztem podtrzymywać stosunek twój z Zenią. Bolały mię bardzo te słowa mojej matki, bo naprzód widziałam w nich niesprawiedliwość wyrządzoną Zeni, która bądź co bądź miała serce bardzo proste i dobre, a od wszelkiej pychy była zupełnie wolną; następnie wiedziałam, iż są one objawem miłości własnej, do tego stopnia zranionej, że odbierała jej zwykłą trafność i sprawiedliwość sądzenia o rzeczach i ludziach. Po chwili namysłu rzekłam: — Moja mamo, czyliż sama będąc bogatą gardziłaś uboższymi od siebie i wiążąc się z nimi życzliwym stosunkiem, myślałaś, że wyrządzasz im wielką łaskę? Jestem pewna, że nie czyniłaś tego. — Miewałam zwykle stosunki tylko z równymi sobie majątkiem i położeniem — odpowiedziała moja matka spuszczając oczy. W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i liberiowany lokaj Zeni wniósł wielki kosz prześlicznych kwiatów wraz z bardzo uprzejmym i serdecznym bilecikiem, do mojej matki zaadresowanym. Matka, zobaczywszy kwiaty, zarumieniła się silnie, przeczytała liścik i powiedziała mi, ażebym zastąpiła ją w przesłaniu Zeni podziękowań. Gdy służący odszedł, nie rzuciła nawet spojrzenia na bukiety, które rozstawiałam po stołach; odeszła i słyszałam, jak zamykała się w swoim pokoju. Odtąd, ile razy Zenia ukazała się u nas, tyle razy fałdy rysujące czoło mojej matki stawały się głębsze, obejście się jej z otaczającymi nabierało sztywności, a w oczach grała gorycz tłumiona. A jednak zdarzać się to musiało często, bo Zenia parę razy na tydzień nas odwiedzała, a za każdym razem przywoziła mnie i siostrze mnóstwo łakoci i drobnych podarunków, co do najwyższego stopnia niecierpliwiło i obrażało moją matkę. — Zdaje mi się — rzekła raz do mnie po odjeździe Zeni — zdaje mi się, że pani C. pragnie nam zaimponować przyjeżdżając zawsze do naszej ubogiej chatki powozem i z liberią.. . Osoba delikatna nie powinna przybywać do ludzi ubogich z takim hukiem i blaskiem. Jak mogłam tylko najprędzej, dałam do zrozumienia Zeni, że sprawiłaby mi wielką przyjemność, gdyby zgodziła się na odwiedzanie nas pieszo. Nie objawiłam jej przyczyny mego żądania, ale zdaje mi się, że się jej domyśliła, bo zaraz nazajutrz przyszła pieszo, a tylko w towarzystwie służącego, i to bez liberii. Gdy się to kilka razy powtórzyło, moja matka rzekła do mnie: — Jak widzę, pani C. uznała, że nie warto przed nasz skromny domek zajeżdżać pysznym powozem, i przybywa do nas pieszo, a powozu używa do wizytowania osób równych sobie położeniem. Innym razem, gdy w niedzielę wybierałam się w odwiedziny do Zeni, matka moja kazała mi koniecznie włożyć jedwabną suknię, pozostałą z dawnej mojej garderoby. — Nie mogę znieść myśli — rzekła — iż odegrywasz tam w tym bogatym domu rolę kopciuszka. . . Z prawdziwym smutkiem rozmyślałam często nad tym, jak pewien błędny kierunek życia zdolny jest stłumić głos najlepszego nawet serca i tak jasny nawet umysł, jakim była obdarzona moja matka, zaćmić i sprowadzić na drogę drobnostek i chorobliwych niemal przywidzeń. Ta sama uwaga nasuwała się może i mojej matce w chwilach chłodniejszej rozwagi i zastanowienia, bo parę razy, całując mię gorąco, powiedziała: — Moje dziecko, przebacz mi te wszystkie dziwactwa, jakie popełniam, i nie sądź źle bardzo o mnie. Jestem, widzisz, jak człowiek spadły na ziemię z innej planety, który ogląda się wkoło siebie i nie może jeszcze zmiarkować, co się z nim stało... Porównanie to było w istocie bardzo trafnym. Cierpienia, niepokoje, wstydzenia się, drażliwości i podejrzliwości, jakich doświadczała moja matka, miały źródło w tym głębokim rozdziale, jaki leży pomiędzy światem, w jakim przebywała dotąd, a tym, do którego wprowadziła ją utrata majątku. Wszelkie ujemne strony minionej przeszłości zniknęły z jej pamięci pozostawiając tylko żal za ową stroną miękką, złoconą, połyskującą, do której przyrosła duszą i ciałem. Wzajemnie zaś piękne i dobre strony teraźniejszości znikały przed wywoływanym wciąż widmem tego, co utraciła, a pozostawiały za sobą długie, przykre cienie, choćby wymarzonych tylko niedostatków i upokorzeń. A jednak życie nasze, jakieśmy prowadziły, nie było pozbawione uroku. Nie posiadałyśmy zbytku, ale też nie doświadczałyśmy wcale niedostatku. Domek nasz pełen był kwiatów, książek, promieni słonecznych i przyjaznych sobie wzajem twarzy. Wieczorem mogłyśmy przy otwartych oknach wsłuchiwać się w oddalony gwar miasta, łączący się z szumem rzeki błękitnej, a z rana, po spoczynku nie przerywanym żadnymi złymi snami, witałyśmy się wzajem serdecznym dzień dobry i szłyśmy każda do swej pracy, aby w połowie dnia zejść się znowu i zasiąść do stołu, ze swobodną pogadanką na ustach i spokojem w sercach. Matka moja zaczynała już przyzwyczajać się do życia bez burz i wstrząśnień, jednostajnego i cichego, ale urozmaiconego tym, co każda z nas wydobywała sama z siebie, i ozdobionego wzajemnym do siebie przywiązaniem osób, które żyły pod jednym dachem, gdy pojawienie się Zeni wlało znowu w jej umysł żywioł niepokojów i żalów, nasuwając jej przed oczy to wszystko, co utraciła, o czym zdawało się, że zapominać zaczynała, ale co stanowiło znać siłę niezwyciężoną jeszcze. Bądź co bądź, i mój spokój został zachwianym; przez kilkanaście tygodni wzrokiem pełnym niepokoju śledziłam chmury, które to ciążyły na czole mojej matki, to znikały, aby się znowu pojawić. Wszelkich też dokładałam usiłowań, aby miłością moją rozgrzać przytłoczone jej serce, a myślą wniknąć w jej umysł, wnosząc weń pogodę i światło pojęcia. Nowa zmiana, jaka zaszła w domowym naszym kółku, dzielnie dopomogła tym staraniom moim. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy